


Famethyst for Life

by ProfessorJupiter, UsernamesAreForWeaklings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreForWeaklings/pseuds/UsernamesAreForWeaklings
Summary: It was night time at the human zoo, while the other quartz soldiers were resting, Jay stood in the docking bay with thoughts about her youngest sister, 8XM. She wants to be there for her little sister but doing so would mean she would have to decide where her loyalty lies: with her sister or with Homeworld. But, when a gem battlecruiser crashlands into the facility, piloted by none other than Amethyst, Jay realizes that she now has to pick a side; but, who will she choose?





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a typical day at the Zoo. The humans were reveling in their artificial habitat, the quartzes were dawdling apathetically at their post, and Holly Blue Agate was barking out orders.

Just as usual.

At the end of it, Skinny and Carnelian decided to sit out on the bay. It had been a long, tedious day, and they wanted to relax for a bit.

That is until they saw Jay staring out into the exit.

She had been doing this for weeks now and, to be honest, Skinny was starting to get worried. She hadn’t seen the larger quartz this distraught in a long time.

“Hey, Jay,"

"Oh, hey guys," She replied, nonchalantly, not turning around from where she was sat.

"Are you okay?” Carnelian asked, “You’ve been coming here a lot lately,”

They both sat down next to Jay, Skinny laying a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder.

The colour of her uniform was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to the larger quartz. "Yeah, everything's fine," Jay finally answered.

Unfortunately for her, Skinny could see right through the blatant lie.

"C'mon, you can tell us; we won't tell anyone else," she promised.

“Okay-” Jay sighed. She clearly wasn’t going to get out of this one. "Okay, remember when the Crystal Gems broke into this place?"

Carnelian chuckled. "How could we forget; Holly wouldn't come out of her room for weeks."

"What about it?" Skinny asked.

"Well, it's just . . . I'm glad to know that 8XM's alive and she's found a better life than . . . well, this," she said gesturing to the door. "But, I don’t know, I guess a part of me is upset ‘cause of the fact that she's a Crystal Gem."

"C'mon, Jay, we helped them escape,” Skinny pointed out. “I'm pretty sure they trust us enough to let us come pay a visit,"

"You don't get it, do you? She's a rebel, a-a traitor, an enemy of the diamonds!" exclaimed Jay. "Up to this point, everyone thought they were all dead; that was the only thing that kept them from sending out a huge fleet of warships to blow the Earth to kingdom come. But now that the diamonds know about Rose or Steven or whatever that stupid hybrid's name is, the next time we see her, she'll be in a holding cell awaiting shattering!"

Skinny took a moment to process everything she just heard.

It was a lot to take in.

"Look, Jay, I get it. But remember, you aren't the only one that misses her. So if that time does come, we'll be there for her."

"Yeah, but that would mean choosing between her and Homeworld,"

"Well, you're obviously gonna choose her, right?" Skinny said.  
Jay was completely silent.

"Jay? You wouldn't actually choose Homeworld over her, would you?"

Still, the larger quartz remained stoic.

"Jay?" Skinny called out again.

"Um, guys, you might wanna take a look at this," Carnelian interrupted, pointing toward the hangar exit. Gazing into the direction of her finger, they immediately caught sight of a flaming spaceship heading straight for them. Jay grabbed her sisters and rushed them to safety as the ship crashed right where they were once standing.

In an instant, long, tube-like cannons sprouted out of the floor and sprayed the ship with water putting out the fire. Soon, the other quartz soldiers, followed by Holly Blue Agate, entered the corridor.

"What in the cosmos happened here!?!" Holly demanded. Her question was answered when she saw the smoking crashed ship. "Oh, my."

Suddenly, the glass dome surrounding the cockpit lifted and revealed, to everyone's shock, Amethyst, battered up and unconscious.

"8XM!!!" Jay shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

   Regaining consciousness, Amethyst squinted her eyes at the ceiling light shining down on her. She crawled out of the cockpit and on to the hood of the smoking ship.

 _Where am I?_ she thought

She tried to stand on her feet but this action caused her whole body to erupt with pain and for her to lose her balance and fall off the edge of the ship.

   Fortunately, large hands caught her before she landed face first on the floor. She blinked, double vision blurring her sorroundings.Gazing upwards, she came face-to-face with one of her older sisters.

 

   "J-Jay?" Amethyst said, squinting.

 

   "It's okay, sis; I've got you," Jay said, reassuringly. Hearing this, Amethyst gave a weak smile. The smaller quartz was in terrible shape; her body was badly bruised and covered in burn marks and one her cheeks had a deep scratch running through it. Jay turned to the others. "Guys, I need a gem scanner."

 

   Carnelian handed her a remote-like device with a rectangular screen on the top of it. The scanner shone a bright green light over Amethyst's body for a few minutes before it subsided and the screen started flashing.

 

   "What's it say, Jay?" Sharky asked, a frown creasing her brow.

 

   "Well, her physical form is completely damaged and the fact that she's still able to hold it together is a miracle on its own," Jay explained, anxiously. "But, that's nothing a little regeneration can't fix." She turned her attention back to Amethyst. "M, you're gonna have to release your form."

 

   Amethyst looked behind Jay, only to be met by a death glare from Holly. she snarled aggressively back at the agate. Her glare faded when she felt Jay's fingers cup her face and turn her head back in her direction.

 

   "Don't worry, you'll be fine; I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Jay said with a reassuring smile. Amethyst smiled back and in a puff of smoke, she retreated to her gem. Jay caught it before it hits the ground.

 

   "Well then, it looks like we won't have to worry about keeping  _her_ restrained," Holly sneered, reaching for Amethyst's gem. "I guess I'll be taking ... EEP!!!" She was cut off by Jay grabbing her arm and twisting it.

 

   "You'll be "taking" a beating if you so much as even smudge her gem," Jay growled, venom lacing her tone.

 

   "You were being serious?" Holly looked genuinely surprised. "No matter, she's a traitor to Homeworld and you will hand her over at once!!!" .

 

   "Over my shattered gem," Jay replied through gritted teeth.

 

   "Why are your even defending that "thing"? She's just a worthless, defective ... OW, OW, OW, OW, OWW!!!" Holly's rant was soon cut off.

 

   "FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I DARE YOU, FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!!" Jay growled, dangeeously. The other quartzes were petrified at Jay's outburst. The curly haired quartz was usually the calmest, kindest one out of all of them.

 

   "Now then, let's get something straight; if you tell anyone about Amethyst ... Well, let's just say Blue Damond would be very upset if something were to happen to the bubbled Rose Quartzes," Jay murmured, threateningly.

 

   The agate's eyes widened fearfully. "Y-You wouldn't."

 

   "You wanna test that theory?" Jay asked in a threatening manner.

 

   Not wanting to risk it, Holly gave in. "Fine."

 

   "Good answer," Jay replied, releasing her arm.

 

   "But, if Blue Diamond or any elite gems from Homeworld ever decides to pay a visit, you are to keep her hidden at all cost," she states. "And the moment her ship is repaired, I want her off this station."

 

   "We can keep her hidden, but it's up to her to decide when she leaves; not you," Jay replied.

 

   Holly simply grumbles under her breath and walks off, trying to soothe the pain in her arm.

 

   "Skinny, can you figure out what caused Amethyst's ship to crash? Jay asked.

 

   "Well, I can try; but, this might take a while," Skinny explained. "But don't worry, I'll let you know what I find out tomorrow."

 

   "Yeah, and while she does that, I'm gonna go pull up the Homeworld newsfeeds and see if what I can find out about the ship," said Carnelian.

 

   "Okay then, we'll leave you guys to it," Sharky said as she and the quartzes made their way back to their living quarters.

 

**. . .**

 

   As the Prime and Beta quartzes slept peacefully, Jay simply sat in her cubby, keeping a constant watch over Amethyst's gem. After a while, she smiles.

 

   "Heh, welcome back, sis. I gotta say, this wasn't the family reunion that I had in mind,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: An overprotective quartz sister is someone you don't wanna mess with. Anyways, guys, that’s it for now; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we get to see what happened with Amethyst’s ship and see how the other gems are handling her absence. Until next time guys, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jay woke up with a start. Remembering the events from yesterday, she picked up Amethyst's gem and sighed. "Take your time, sis. You're in safe hands."

 

The entrance opens and Holly Blue Agate marches her way inside the room. "All of you, out of your cubbies; you have duties to intend to!"

 

The quartzes groaned as they exited their cubbies. Jay placed Amethyst's gem into her pocket and made her way to the others before Holly holds up her hand. "The defective jasper managed to find out something about the rebel's crashed ship. After you've met with her, you are to head straight to your post."

 

"Got it," the quartz replied.

 

"Oh, and has that purple brat reformed yet?" Holly asked, snidely.

 

Jay frowned. "Depends, is Blue Diamond ever gonna promote you to a position higher than just a zookeeper?

 

Holly's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.

 

"Are you done pressing buttons?" Jay asked, sarcastically.

 

"D-d-don't forget whose in charge here; just try to remember your place," Holly said, indignantly. She marched her way out of the room trying her hardest to ignore her current humiliation.

 

"Hey, Jay," someone said. Turning to the source of the voice, she was greeted by Gina(8XG) and Ella(8XE).

 

"Hey, guys," she replied.

 

"How's, 8XM?" Gina asked.

 

Jay sighed sadly and showed them Amethyst's gem. Ella placed a hand on the quartz's shoulder.

 

"Hey, cheer up, she's gonna be alright," Ella said, reassuringly.

 

"Yeah, you saw the state she was in yesterday. It's gonna be a while before she recovers from that," Gina added.

 

“I guess so," Jay replied.

 

"C'mon, let's go see what Skinny found out," Gina said as they made their way to the docking bay.

 

**. . .**

 

Skinny hovered over what remained of Amethyst's ship, piecing together anything she could find.

 

"Hey, Skinny?"

 

She turned around to be greeted by Jay, Gina, and Ella.

 

"Perfect timing, guys. You're gonna wanna hear what found," she replied.

 

"What'd you find?" Jay inquired.

 

"Well, after examining this ship for hours and judging by the fact that the engine and thrusters are new, it's safe to say that this was no accident," Skinny stated, shocking the larger quartzes.

 

"What are you saying, Skinny?" Ella inquired.

 

"Amethyst was shot at," Skinny said, solemnly.

 

Jay's eyes widened at this revelation. "That can't be possible."

 

"Afraid so, along with the damage done by laser shots, the ship took a missile right to the thruster," Skinny explained.

 

"But, Skinny, we didn't see or hear any laser shots or missiles being fired. We didn't even see any other ships," Jay explained.

 

"That's because the missile hit just as the hyperdrive core was active and since the ship's hull was already in a weakened state, it couldn't withstand the intense atmosphere of hyperspace and the ship was damaged even further," Skinny explained. "Meaning that the fight took place a couple of light years away from our system."

 

"But do you have any clues on who or what attacked her?" Gina asked.

 

"Nope, but Carnelian has been on the news feeds since yesterday. So, she might have something," said Skinny.

 

"Actually, I do," Carnelian said as she entered the room with a holo-pad. "Check it."

 

Activating the holo-pad, displayed holographic text that reads:

 

_"All Homeworld systems remain on high alert. Recently, Prism Penitentiary in Clauvia 5 was the sight of major rebel activity. Yesterday, a large-scale prison break was enacted, resulting in the escape of three prisoners and the penitentiary's head enforcer, Fire Agate Facet 3 Cut 7XG, being found poofed and left inside of a bubble in the maintenance room. Fire Agate says that the prison break was lead by Rose Quartz and her band of rebels, followed by a group off-colored gems led by what appeared to be a pink human. She said when she tried to stop them, she was poofed and bubbled by a topaz fusion that belonged to one of the prisoners and by the time the guards found her and let her out of the bubble the rebels had already left with three of the prisoners. If anyone knows the whereabouts of the rebels or the escaped the prisoners, please contact the Diamond Authority, immediately."_

 

Jay pulls out Amethyst's gem.

 

"So, that's what you were doing?" she said.

 

"There's more you guys," said Carnelian, pulling up another file.

 

**Prism Penitentiary Prisoner File:**

 

  * **Aquamarine Facet 6 Cut 9XS (escaped):**



**Info: Responsible for the capture of the traitorous Rose Quartz.**

 

**Crime: Failure of Earth mission to obtain requested humans.**

 

**Sentence: Shattering**

 

  * **Blue Zircon Facet 4 Cut 2XZ (escaped):**



**Info: Defending zircon of the Rose Quartz Trial.**

 

**Crime: Falsely accusing Blue and Yellow Diamond of Pink Diamond's shattering.**

 

**Sentence: Shattering**

 

  * **Yellow Zircon Facet 3 Cut 7XQ (escaped):**



**Info: Prosecuting zircon of the Rose Quartz Trial.**

 

 **Crime:** _Unknown_

 

 **Sentence:** _Unknown_

 

"If these gems were with the crystal gems, then they might know what happened," Carnelian explained.

 

"But what if they don't?" Skinny inquired.

 

"Then maybe she does," the red gem said gesturing to the purple gemstone in Jay's hand.

 

 _"If only you were here right now,"_ Jay thought to herself as she stared at Amethyst's gem.

 

**. . .**

 

(Back on Earth)

 

 _"If only you were here right now,"_ Steven thought sadly as he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

Steven and the rest of the gems, along with a recently reformed Bismuth, were currently in a state of depression. While their recent rescue mission was successful, it came at a cost; Amethyst. If it weren't for the smaller quartz's brave sacrifice, neither of them would've made it out of Homeworld's system alive. While the others were able to make the jump to hyperspace, Amethyst stayed behind and held off Homeword forces so that they could escape. And now, it seems that they might never see her again.

 

"I still can't believe she's gone!" Pearl cried out, eyes welling up with tears. Garnet placed a comforting hand on her teammate's shoulder and embraced her.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Pearl; she'll survive," Garnet said, reassuringly.

 

"You saw what she was up against. Who knows what they could be doing to her right now," Pearl said, crying into Garnet's shoulder.

 

"Amethyst's been through worse situations before. She'll be fine," said the fusion.

 

After watching this go on for almost an hour, Bismuth finally spoke up, "Amethyst is a perfect example of what we Crystal Gems stand for."

 

"She really was," said Garnet.

 

"If only the Kindergartens produced more gems like her. Homeworld would be so much better," said Bismuth.

 

"Really, do you, dullards, honestly believe that?" asked a snobbish British voice, sarcastically. Everyone let out an annoyed sigh before turning their attention to the group of Homeworld escapees as Aquamarine made her presence known.

 

"If we wanted your opinion, we would've asked for it," said Garnet.

 

"I'm just stating facts. I mean seriously, if Homeworld was filled to the brim with gems like her then we would've been doomed as a society," said Aquamarine. The blue gem's snarky comment didn't sit well with Pearl.

 

"What!?!" Pearl hissed through gritted teeth.

 

"Honestly, I'm surprised she even lasted five seconds on Homeworld. You know if Rose Quartz was as formidable as the Diamonds say she is, then she should at least be smart enough to know the difference between a perfect soldier and a..."

 

*SMACK*

 

She was cut off by Pearl slapping her across the face, bringing her down to the floor and leaving a dark, blue handprint on her cheek. As Aquamarine placed a hand on her aching cheek, Pearl grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her to eye level. The tiny gem stared back at Pearl's tear-filled glared with a look of fear.

 

"Listen here, you bratty, little twerp! Amethyst put her life on the line just to save your sorry behind and believe me, you weren't worth it at all!" Pearl exclaimed.

 

"Excuse me, who are you calling a twerp, you...Oomph!!!" Aquamarine cringed in pain as Pearl's fist connected with her stomach.

 

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully," Pearl threatened.

 

"Listen, you defective servant, I didn't ask that runt to put herself in danger. If anything, she would've never been involved in any of this if Rose Quartz hadn't dragged her into her little crusades. If she really cared about that defect, she would've never got her involved with her treachery. It's her fault that Amethyst is dead," said Aquamarine.

 

Now angered beyond belief, Pearl threw the small gem face-first into the floor. As Aquamarine propped herself back up, she was met with Pearl's spear pointed directly at her gem. The former servant glared at the blue gem with tears in her eyes.

 

"W-What are you gonna do with that?" Aquamarine asked, terrified.

 

"What I should've done when you took Steven away from us," Pearl hissed, her spear now charging up with energy.

 

"W-Wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that, I swear! Please don't shatter me!" Aquamarine pleaded.

 

"Pearl, that's enough!" Garnet shouted. The sound of her friend's voice brought Pearl back to reality and she immediately phased away her spear.

 

"I'm sorry, Garnet," said Pearl.

 

"It's okay. You're under a lot of pressure right now and you just need time to calm down," said the fusion.

 

"Right, thank you, Garnet. I’ll be in my room," Pearl said as she entered the temple. Once the doors closed, Aquamarine sighed in relief.

 

"Don't get too comfortable; you're not off the hook yet," said Garnet. Aquamarine gulped nervously.

 

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" she asked, nervously.

 

"Nothing as of now, but let me tell you something," Garnet said. "Rose loved Amethyst with all her heart. She would never do anything that would put her in harm's way. Unlike Homeworld's elite generals, she accepted gems no matter who they are or how they came out. That's what made her a better leader."

 

Aquamarine was silent.

 

"When Pearl comes back out, you're going to apologize for what you said," Garnet stated. "Is that understood?"

 

"Yes," She replied. Suddenly, she heard laughter in the background. Turning to the source, she found Blue and Yellow Zircon laughing amongst themselves. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

 

"You were scared of a pearl," Blue Zircon said, laughing her head off.

 

Aquamarine blushed in utter humiliation. "W-What!?! N-No I wasn't!"

 

"Oh, please. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I swear! Please don't shatter me!'," Yellow Zircon said, imitating the smaller gem's voice. "That was priceless!"

 

While Aquamarine argued with the zircons, Topaz sighed, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't contacted you and asked for your help, none of this would be happening and your teammate would still be with you."

 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Topaz. You wanted to help someone even after they've treated you so badly; you should be proud of yourself," said Garnet.

 

Topaz smiled. "Thanks."

 

"Oh, and you might wanna take care of your friend," said Garnet

 

"Why?" asked Topaz.

 

"Because in the next ten seconds, she makes a rude comment and starts a fight," she replied.

 

"OW, YOU DULLARD!!!" cried Aquamarine. The sound of punches and screams fill the room.

 

"*Sigh*, Too late, make that three seconds," said Garnet.

 

Topaz sighed as she made her way to the fighting gems. When the fusion leaves, Peridot takes a seat right next to Garnet."

 

"Um, Garnet?" asked Peridot. The fusion turned toward the green gem to see that she was on the verge of tears. Knowing what she was gonna ask, Garnet pulls Peridot closer to her and lets the green gem rest her head on her lap.

 

"Everything's gonna be okay, Peridot," Garnet said, stroking the small gem's hair.

 

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel," Peridot sobbed. "And now I never will."

 

"I know how much you like her and I know there's a chance she might feel the same way, but you need to stay strong; both for her sake and yours," the fusion said.

 

Peridot looked up at Garnet with tear-filled eyes. "Do you see any possible futures where she's alive?"

 

Garnet looked into it for a moment and then she saw a vision that made her smile. "Yes,"

 

**. . .**

 

(Back on the Human Zoo)

 

Once the day had gone by and all the quartzes had fulfilled their duties, they headed back to their cubbies. Jay kept a close eye on Amethyst's gem as she and Ellie (8XL) made their way to their living quarters. But as they were getting close to the entrance, they were stopped by Holly Blue Agate.

 

"So, still no word from the runt?" asked the agate. Jay simply held up her gem.

 

"Heh, why am I not surprised? Holly said, smugly.

 

Jay frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she never reformed. I mean you've seen her physical form? What were those rebels thinking? Holly asked, sarcastically. "Did they honestly think they were gonna get far with that runt? Whatever mission they were planning was doomed from the start."

 

Jay silently glared at the agate.

 

**. . .**

 

"AAAWWW, SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!!!" cried Holly. Currently, the agate was dangling upside-down by a chain on one of the legs of a Roaming Eye. Jay had reprogrammed the Roaming Eye to circle around the entire space station for three hours and then automatically land back in the docking bay.

 

Skinny and Carnelian laughed to their heart's content at Holly's predicament, before joining Jay and Ellie as they made their way back to their cubbies. Upon entering the room, the defective betas went their separate ways as Ellie spoke to Jay.

 

"Hey, don't listen to Holly; she doesn't know what she's talking about. 8XM will reform; it's just gonna take some time," said Ellie.

 

"I know, it's just... I don't know how much longer it's gonna take," Jay replied. As if answering her question, Amethyst's emanates a bright glow, catching the attention of every quartz in the room. Jay releases the gem, letting it float into the air as rays of light began pouring out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It was difficult finding time to work on this story and Amethyst Unleashed. Anyway, next chapter, Amethyst returns and reunites with her sisters and we'll finally get insight on what happened. Stay tuned.
> 
> Credit to:  
> Sapphy Hibernis: For allowing me to use the characters Gina, Ella, and Ellie from his story Famethyst Adventures(Archive of Our Own).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, guys, I’ve recently published my first OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes fanfic called “The Ninja and the Kappa”. Feel free to check it out any time you want.

   In a brilliant flash of light, Amethyst finally reformed, landing gracefully on her feet.

 

   After stretching a couple of times, she opened her eyes and surveyed the area, trying to recall everything that happened before she was poofed.

 

   "M?"

 

   At the sound of her name, Amethyst instantly remembered everything that happened. She turned around to meet the bewildered gaze of Jay and the rest of her sisters.

 

   After a long moment of silent, Jay lets tears of happiness pour out of her eyes as she kneels down and wraps her arms around her little sister.

 

   "You're back!" Jay said, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I missed you."

 

   Amethyst was surprised at first, but then she smiled and returned the embrace.

 

   "I missed you too, sis," she replied, burying her face in her sister's mane.

 

   "Oh, yeah! Let me get in on that," Carnelian said, embracing her smaller counterpart.

 

   "Welcome back, Amethyst," said Skinny, joining the embrace.

 

   "Hey, don't forget about us," said Ellie as she and the other quartzes joined the hug. Throughout the group embrace, the main thought that concerned Jay was how this all started. If someone was trying to kill her sister, she needed to know what happened. But then she stared down at the small quartz in her arms and decided against it.

 

    _"Not yet,"_ she thought, smiling as she gently stroked Amethyst's mane. There would be time for an explanation later. For now, she was just glad her sister was alright.

 

**. . .**

 

   "And then, after she was tied to the leg of the Roaming Eye, Jay hit the button and Holly's been doing laps around the whole station for three hours," said Carnelian, eliciting laughter from the other quartzes.

 

   "AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Wow, that was savage," Amethyst said, chuckling from her position in Jay's lap, the gem in question had her arms wrapped around her smaller counterpart.

 

   "You should've seen when Holly tried to take your gem. Jay nearly broke her arm," Chip said, giggling.

 

   "Holy smokes, I wish I could've been there to see that," said Amethyst.

 

   "Yeah, but seriously, Jay was in a total depression the whole time you were in your gem," explain Skinny. "She was really worried about you."

 

   "Aaaw, Jay, I didn't know you had soft spot for me," said Amethyst.

 

   "N-No I don't!" Jay exclaimed, blushing.

 

   "Uh huh, Whatever you say, you big softy," said Amethyst with a smug grin.

 

   Jay blushed in embarrassment, but then a mischievous smirk spread across her face. She poked Amethyst in the side of her ribs.

 

   "EEP!" Amethyst yelped, blushing as she swatted her sister's hand.

 

   "Looks like I'm not the only one with a soft spot," said Jay, turning to the others. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

   The other quartzes smiled deviously and Amethyst started to get nervous.

 

   "Um, guys... WOAH!?!," Amethyst was cut off by Jay pinning her to the floor by her arms.

 

   "Okay, guys, let her have it," Jay said. As the others started to advance toward her, it became clear to Amethyst what was about to happen.

 

   "W-wait, no! Please!?! Not that! Anything but... AHHAHAHAHAHA," Amethyst was cut off by Carnelian raking her fingers against her stomach as she and the others started tickling their younger sister.

 

   "AHHAHAHAHA-NO-HAHAHAHAHA-PLEASE!!" Amethyst shouted through fits of laughter, kicking her legs out as her sister's fingers attacked her on all sides.

 

   "We would stop, but you look kinda cute this way," said Skinny as she slid her fingers under Amethyst's armpits.

 

   "PLEASE-AHAHAHAHA-I BEGGING YOU-HAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP!" Amethyst pleaded.

 

   "Oh, we'll stop. But only if you take back what you said about me having a soft spot," said Jay.

 

   "NO-HAHAHA-NEVER!" Amethyst exclaimed through fits of laughter.

 

   "Okay, then I guess you won't mind if we kick it up a notch," said Jay.

 

   "NOOO!!!" Amethyst shouted as she felt their fingers rake against her skin at a faster rate, eliciting more giggles out of the small gem. After what felt like forever, Amethyst finally gave in.

 

   "OKAY! YOU WIN!-AHHAHAHAHA-I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!-HAHAHAHA-JUST PLEASE STOP TORTURING MY RIBS!" Amethyst pleaded. With that, the Famethyst finally relented and let their little sister breath, even though she doesn't need to. Amethyst breathes heavily with a smile on her face.

 

   "My sides are still tingling," she said.

 

   "Hey, don't sweat it, M. Jay does have a soft side for you. She's just too much of a wuss to admit it," said Skinny.

 

   "Okay, fine. I do," Jay admitted, wrapping her arms around Amethyst as she placed her back in her lap. "Which is also why I gotta know, what happened?"

 

   "What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

 

   "You know what I'm talking about," said Jay. "Your ship comes crash landing into the docking bay, you come out all battered up and bruised, and I need to know what happened."

 

   Amethyst's expression turned solemn. "I don't know about that, Jay. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable talking about it."

 

   "Amethyst, if your ship was seriously damaged. If it had taken one more blast, you would've died," Jay explained. "If someones trying to kill you, I need to know why. We just got you back and we don't wanna lose you again; we love you."

 

   Amethyst blushed after hearing this, but then she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. It was yesterday afternoon, three weeks since Lars and the Off-Colors made it to Earth."

 

**(Yesterday at 12:30 pm, at the Temple)**

 

Inside the bathroom, Peridot was currently fiddling with the Wailing Stone. Yesterday, Garnet came home from one of her solo missions and, to Peridot's surprise, she had found her limb enhancers. Unfortunately, wearing them brought back memories of her time on Homeworld.

 

   So, Peridot found another use for them. She scrapped them for parts and she used them to upgrade her tablet to what she now calls the Gem Pad and, along with parts from the old Communication Hub, used them to upgrade the Wailing Stone.

 

   "Just one more adjustment and... done!" said Peridot. "I did it, Pumpkin!"

 

   The little vegetable barked happily as she followed her owner out the bathroom door and into the living room as the sound of the warp pad filled the room, indicating the return of Steven and the gems, along with a recently redeemed Bismuth.

 

   "Peridot, we're back!" Steven called out

 

   "Whatcha been up to, short stuff?" asked Bismuth.

 

   "Guys, I did it!" Peridot exclaimed, proudly.

 

   "Did what? And what are you doing with the Wailing Stone? asked Pearl.

 

   "Well, let's just say I brought it to the new era," said Peridot, smirking. "Feast your eyes upon the new Era 2 Wailing Stone!"

 

   The Wailing Stone had a completely new appearance. Inside the hole, was a strange light blue orb, the base of the artifact was coated with the same material as the pillars on the Communication Hub, and the top of the Wailing Stone, just around the gold rim, was surrounded by robotic fingers from Peridot's limb enhancers.

 

   "How exactly does it work?" asked Pearl.

 

   "It's very simple," said Peridot. "When the Wailing Stone receives a message, the sound waves it emits will travel into the transmission orb that I procured from what is left of the old Communication Hub and then, all you have to do is press the button and it should display a video message."

 

   "And you got all that done in the amount of time we were gone? That's kinda cool, Peri," said Amethyst.

 

   "Oh, t-thanks, Amethyst," Peridot said, nervously as her cheeks turned a darker shade of green, which didn't go unnoticed by Garnet, who smirked knowingly.

 

   "Does it work?" asked Steven.

 

   "Well, we won't know until we receive a transmission," said Peridot. As if on cue, the transmission orb started flashing a sky blue light as high-pitched beeping sounds began to emanate from it.

 

   "See, like that," said Peridot. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, my stars! We're receiving a transmission!"

 

   "Well, what are you waiting for? Play it," said Pearl.

 

   Peridot pressed the button and the robotic fingers float above it, forming a holographic screen. The screen displayed an image of a familiar yellow gem.

 

   "Steven?" said the gem.

 

   "Topaz?" the hybrid replied.

 

   "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in the past. I know should've kept my promise and helped you escape. I just..."

 

   "Topaz, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong," said Steven.

 

   "Aquamarine was imprisoned," she said.

 

   "And that's a bad thing?" Amethyst asked, sarcastically.

 

   "What did she do?" Steven asked.

 

   "Well, not only did she fail to get all the humans on the list, but when Blue Diamond's guards were interrogating your human friend, he revealed to them that Aquamarine threatened to kill one of the listed humans and Blue Diamond was not happy about it," Topaz explained.

 

   "Well, you can forget it!" Pearl snapped.

 

   "What?" asked Topaz, sounding hurt.

 

   "That little brat kidnapped our Steven; she doesn't deserve our help," said Pearl, angrily.

 

   "Wait a sec, Pearl. Maybe we should help," said Steven.

 

   "Are you serious?! Why would you want to rescue her; she's given us nothing but trouble?" asked Pearl.

 

   "Because..."

 

   "It's what we do," Garnet said, finishing his sentence.

 

   Pearl sighed, "Fine."

 

   "Oh, thank the stars," said Topaz.

 

   "Wait, how come you weren't imprisoned?" Peridot asked.

 

   "I was only assigned to Aquamarine and since she's in jail, they're gonna reassign me to some gem named Hessonite," said Topaz. "Anyways, I'm at Paragon Penitentiary in Clauvia 5. I'm sending you the coordinates right now; good luck."

 

   As the transmission ended, a message pops up on the screen saying "NEW COORDINATES RECEIVED".

 

   "Well, then, looks like we're gonna be busy for a while," said Amethyst.

 

   "I'll go call Lars and see if he can take us there," said Steven as he pulled out his phone.

 

   "Hold on, Steven. The Prism Penitentiary is the most heavily guarded prison ever built," Peridot explained. "Four ruby fusions guarding the walls, multiple quartz soldiers inside the facility, and a huge arsenal of warships. The second they realize there's rebel activity on the site, they'll be on us faster than you can blink. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

 

   "Yes," said Steven.

 

   "Okay, but at least let me prepare you for what you're about to face," said Peridot. "I already lost Lapis; I'd hate to lose you too."

 

   "Aaaww, Peridot. That's sweet of you," said Steven, smiling.

 

   Soon, all eyes were on the green gem.

 

   "So, whatcha got for us, P-dot?" asked Amethyst.

 

   "Allow me to show you," said Peridot as she led them to the warp pad.

 

**. . .**

 

**(At the crater where the barn used to be)**

"While you guys have been busy prepping the city for potential gem threats, me and Fluorite have been working on something huge," Peridot explained. "Oh, and I didn't forget about you, Garnet. You were a big help."

 

   Garnet smiled.

 

   "Wait, Peridot told you and not us?" Pearl asked.

 

   "Nope, I saw this in my future vision and I decided to help out," Garnet explained.

 

   "Yes, now then, after Steven got captured by Aquamarine, I realized that one day we might have to go to Homeworld," Peridot explained. "So, we decided to build up a fleet of warships, so that when that day comes, we'll be able to fight back."

 

   Peridot led the group to where the Sun Incinerator was landed, where the Off-Colors were currently preparing their ship for flight

 

   "Now, for the first one, me and the Off-Colors needed to make trips to and from the Jungle Moon and salvage what we could from the recently destroyed Star Skipper,"  Peridot explained. "It took weeks, but we finally managed to get it up and running."

 

   The green gem gestured to the Star Skipper, earning an excited gasp.

 

   "Oh, my god, Peridot, this is amazing," said Steven, astonished. "I gotta go call Connie."

 

   "I'm glad you like it," said Peridot. "Oh, and Pearl?"

 

   "Yes?" she asked.

 

   "Garnet told me you once tried to build a spacecraft. Am I correct?" Peridot inquired.

 

   "Yes, the Universe Mach 3. Why?" Pearl asked.

 

   "Well, me, Fluorite, and Garnet managed to find what was left of it and use parts from my old ship to repair it," Peridot explained. "Behold! The Universe Mach 4!"

 

   The Universe Mach 4 looked similar to the original Mach 3, except it looked more sturdy, more sleek, and more high-tech.

 

   "Reinforced armor layer, high-efficiency engines, fully operational weapon's system, nova thrusters, files on every one of Homeworld's colonies, and a new hyperdrive core," Peridot explained. "The Mach 4 is a major improvement from the original model."

 

   Pearl smiled as she phased into her spacesuit. "I'm impressed; well done, Peridot."

 

   "I try," Peridot said, proudly. "Amethyst?"

 

   "Yo?" the quartz replied.

 

   "We had enough parts left to construct one more spacecraft. I asked Garnet if she'd like to have it, but she declined. So, I figured you'd like it," the green gem said, blushing.

 

   Amethyst's eyes were filled with stars as a wide grin spread across her face. "Oh, my stars. Peridot, are serious right now?"

 

   The green gem nodded. "Feast your eyes upon... The Starbolt!"

 

   Peridot gestured to a spaceship that had the appearance of a fighter jet. The top half of it was purple and the bottom half was white, the ship had six wings with three on each side; one in the middle, one placed diagonally on top of it, and one placed diagonally on the bottom, and the back of the ship had eight rocket thrusters.

 

   "Fully operational weapon's system, a hyperdrive core, guided missile system, and an EMP missile that's capable of causing any nearby electronics to shut down," Peridot explained. "Plus, while we were rummaging through an old shipyard, we managed to find comet powered vortex engine. I mean, this is a super rare engine that's only available to the elites. With this, your ship will be able to reach Mach 6 speeds."

 

   Amethyst was completely starstruck. "I'm gonna wreak so much havoc in this thing." Amethyst pulled Peridot into a hug, surprising the green gem. "Peridot? You are a blessing."

 

   "T-T-Thanks, Amethyst. I-I-I'm glad you like it," said Peridot, blushing as she took in the quartz's warmth. When they separated, Peridot turned to Garnet and mouthed 'Thanks, Garnet'. Smirking, the fusion tilted her glasses and winked.

 

   "Hold on, Peridot. Are you sure about this? Amethyst doesn't have any experience piloting a ship," said Pearl.

 

   I know. That's why I was hoping you could teach her," said the green gem.

 

   Amethyst gasped joyfully. "Really!?!"

 

   "I don't know about that, Peridot," said Pearl, skeptical.

 

   "Ah, c'mon, Pearl, please? It'll be like old times when you and Rose used to train me; I missed those times. Do you?" Amethyst asked, pleadingly.

 

   Pearl smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. "You were so young," Pearl said, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. "Okay, I suppose we could give it a shot."

 

   "Yes!" Amethyst shouted, fist pumping.

 

   "But, we're gonna have to be quick; we don't wanna delay the mission," said Pearl.

 

   "Pearl? It's a rescue operation to save Aquamarine," Amethyst explained.

 

   "Well, in that case, we'll have lots of time," said Pearl.

 

**. . .**

 

**(Time skip)**

 

   For the rest of the day, Pearl taught Amethyst the basic ship components and flight control. She went over how each of them worked and how and when they should be used. When it came time to start doing test flights, Amethyst was off to a rocky start, but after a while, she soon got the hang of it. This went on for seven hours and when it was over, the sun was just about to set.

 

   "Wooo! That was awesome," Amethyst shouted, joyfully as she lays down on Pearl's lap.

 

   "I have to admit that was enjoyable," said Pearl, smiling as she started stroking the quartz's mane. "I almost forgot how much of a fast learner you are."

 

"Well, what can I say? You're a great teacher," said Amethyst, blushing as she felt Pearl's slim fingers run through her hair. Unbeknownst to them, Peridot was staring at the former servant gem with a look of jealousy.

 

    _"No fair! Why does Pearl get her attention?"_ the green gem thought to herself. Suddenly, Stevonnie appeared before them.

 

   "Hey, guys, Garnet said it's time to go," said the fusion.

 

   "Alright then, let's go," said Pearl, as she made her way to her ship. Amethyst was about to enter the Starbolt when she glances toward Peridot.

 

   "Hey, Peri?" the quartz called out.

 

   "Yeah?" the green gem inquired.

 

   "Can I say something?" Amethyst asked.

 

   "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Peridot replied. As if on cue, Amethyst leaned forward and pressed her lips against the green gem's cheek. Peridot let out an adorable squeak as she was shocked by Amethyst's surprise kiss. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape as Amethyst's soft lips grazed her cheek.

 

    _"OH, MY STARS! OH, MY STARS! OH, MY STARS!!!"_ Peridot thought to herself.

 

   The kiss went on for fifteen seconds before Amethyst pulls back smiling.

 

   "Thanks for letting me have this," Amethyst said, blushing as she made her way to her ship.

 

   "I-I-I'm glad t-the Starbolt lived up to your e-e-expectations," Peridot said as she absent-mindedly placed a hand on her kissed cheek. Her face was practically glowing as she entered the Sun Incinerator.

 

**. . .**

 

**(Present day, Human Zoo)**

 

   "Okay, so basically what I'm getting from this story is... you have a crush on Peridot," Skinny said, smirking. This elicited a blush from the purple gem.

 

   "W-What!?! No, I don't!" Amethyst exclaimed as her cheeks started heating up.

 

   "Wow, I didn't think you were into the science types, Amy," said Carnelian.

 

   "You guys don't know what you're talking about," Amethyst said, folding her arms as she turned away.

 

   "Now, M, if you don't tell the truth, we might just have to put you through another round of tickle therapy," Jay said, smirking.

 

Amethyst groaned. "Fine, I like the adorable, little gremlin. There, ya happy?"

 

   "Aaaaww, our little sis has her first crush," Carnelian cooed, followed by the others.

 

   "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Amethyst scoffed, her face practically glowing. "Look, guys, can I continue this story tomorrow? I still need time to wrap my head around everything that's happened."

 

   "It's okay, sis. Take as long as you need," said Ellie. With that, the other quartzes made their way to their respective cubbies to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

   Jay decided to share her cubby with Amethyst, letting her wrap her arms around her neck and rest her head on her shoulder as Jay places one hand on Amethyst's back and rests the other one in the small gem's hair.

 

   "Hey, Jay?" said Amethyst.

 

   "Yeah?" asked the large gem.

 

   "Remember what you said before I told you guys my story?" Amethyst asked.

 

   Jay thought back to that before she blushed and replied, "Yes."

 

   "Well, I just want you to know that I love you guys too," said Amethyst.

 

   Jay was shocked at first but then, she smiled.

 

   "Well, goodnight, Jay," said Amethyst as she buried her face in her sister's mane before resting peacefully.

 

   "Goodnight, sis," said Jay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next time, Aquamarine and Pearl have a heart-to-heart and the gems receive an unexpected transmission. Also, Amethyst continues her story and the Famethyst give her a tour of the Human Zoo. Until next time guys, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Amethyst gets a tour of the zoo, Pearl reconciles with a certain blue pixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, I’m not dead, and neither is this story. My explanation is at the end. Enjoy the chapter.

When Jay finally woke up, it took a good ten seconds for her to realize where she was, and another fifteen for the memories of the previous day to flood back. She looked toward her shoulder only to find, to her surprise, that Amethyst was gone. A dire thought crept into her mind and it filled her with dread. Just when she was about to panic, Jay felt something soft brush against her chest. Looking down, she saw Amethyst curled up in her lap, snoring peacefully as she nuzzled against her torso. Jay sighed in relief and smiled knowing that yesterday wasn’t a dream.

 

“Heh. You had me scared for a moment, Amy,” said Jay, lightly stroking Amethyst’s hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. Jay figured it would be best to let her little sister rest, especially after what she had been through recently.

 

After a few minutes, Jay felt Amethyst start to stir in her sleep. Yawning, the small quartz stretched her arms and legs before opening her eyes.

 

“Morning, sis,” Amethyst said, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Morning, M,” the larger quartz replied.

 

“Y’know, you didn’t have to watch over me while I was sleeping.” Amethyst stretched. “If anything happened, I could easily take care of myself,”

 

“I know, but I’m not taking any chances. Especially if Miss Butt-Face finds out you reformed,” said Jay. As if on cue, the doors opened and Holly Blue Agate stormed into the room.

 

“All of you out of your cubbies! You all have duties to attend to, so get to it!” she demanded. All of the quartzes hopped out of their cubbies and made their way to exit. Holly turned to Amethyst and glared. “I see that the runt has reformed.”   
  


Amethyst smirked deviously. “And I see that you’ve finally returned from your three-hour flight around the station. How was your view from the leg of the Roaming Eye?”   
  


Holly growled as she blushed in embarrassment. “You told her?!”

 

“I had to. It was hilarious,” said Jay.

 

“That’s beside the point! I’m here to let you know that until her ship is repaired, I will be placing this brat in the holding cells,” said Holly “Each of you will take shifts watching her.”

 

“What?!” Jay hissed.

 

“I don’t care what type of affection you hold towards this... thing,” Holly said, grabbing Amethyst and walking toward the door. “She is a rebel and I cannot allow her to roam around-- OOOWW!!” Holly’s rant was cut off by a sudden pain in her wrist. She released her grip on Amethyst and pulled back her arm, only to find that it had a huge bite mark.

 

“She bit me!” Holly shouted. “That’s disgusting!”

 

“Then keep your hands to yourself, you wannabe  _ Avatar _ reject!” Amethyst spat. Jay quickly rushed forward and pulled Amethyst over to her.

 

“She stays with us,” Jay hissed, glaring venomously at the agate.

 

“You cannot be serious!” Holly exclaimed.

 

“Do I look like I'm joking?!” Jay shouted. “She stays with us and that's final! And, stars help me, if you ever touch a single hair on her head again, I will tie you to the front of a Roaming Eye and have it ram you into the side of the station. Then do it back over again just to make sure it did the job!”

 

A wave of fear washed over Holly, but she still managed to keep her composure. “Fine. B-But don’t forget who’s in charge, 8XJ!” exclaimed Holly, as she made her way to the exit.

 

“Dang, Jay. You didn’t have to do all that. I wouldn’t mind being put in a cell,” said Amethyst. “It’s not like there’s anything to do here.”

 

Jay smiled and promptly kissed her sister on the cheek before speaking. ”It’s like I said last night, I love you and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” 

 

Amethyst blushed at Jay’s words before pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you too, sis.”

 

Jay scratched the smaller gem’s head before she spoke. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

“Go where?” Amethyst asked, walking alongside the taller quartz.

 

“Well, didn’t you say that your friends have a working communication device?” Jay asked.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Well once I’ve attended to my duties, I might be able to hack into it and make a secure link so you can communicate with them without alerting any Homeworld,” Jay explained. “But first, I wanna give you a tour of the place.”

 

“Yeah, that’s… great,” said Amethyst, sounding slightly hesitant.

 

The two quartzes entered the docking area, where Skinny was working on Amethyst’s ship.

 

“Oh, hey guys,” she said.

 

“Hey, Skinny,” Amethyst said, giving her a weak smile.

 

“How are the repairs coming?” Jay asked.

 

“Well, I ran into a bit of trouble a few times, but I’d say the repairs are coming along well,” she replied. “At this rate, I should be done in a day or two.”

 

“Awesome,” said Amethyst, trying her best to conceal the sadness in her tone. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jay, who decided to question her on it when they were alone.

 

“Okay, Amy. I have to go attend to my assignment. Just stay here until I get back,” said Jay as she made her way to the exit.

 

“Okay, sure,” Amethyst sulked.

 

**. . .**

 

**(On Earth; at the Temple)**

 

Pearl stood at the railing of the porch, sighing as she stared at the morning sun rising over the horizon. On any other day, this would’ve soothed her, and after what transpired yesterday, she really needed this. But while it did calm her down, she still couldn’t seem to get her mind off Amethyst. She may have been messy, ignorant, and annoying at times, but she was still family. And now, Pearl felt like she might never see her again.

 

“Hey, Pearl?”

 

Pearl turned around, only to frown when she saw that it was Aquamarine, who was covering one of her eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Pearl hissed.

 

“I know you’re still mad, but listen,” the blue gem said. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said about Amethyst yesterday; I wasn’t aware that she meant that much to you.”

 

“Did Garnet have to punch you to make you apologize?” Pearl asked, her glare not faltering.

 

“No!” Aquamarine exclaimed, blushing as she took her hand off her eye, revealing that she had a black eye. “Bismuth did it when I tried to, as humans say, chicken out.”

 

Pearl chuckled lightly. “Well, if you were willing to get punched in the face for it, I guess I can forgive you.” Pearl turned back to the horizon to look at the sunrise. Aquamarine cautiously flew to the top of the railing and sat down next to Pearl.

 

“I don’t mean to cause offense, but what did Rose see in her?” she asked.

 

“To Rose, Amethyst was the only good thing to come out of the war; the only gem born outside of Homeworld’s tyrannical order,” a small smile spread across Pearl’s face as brief memories of Amethyst flashed in her mind. “The only gem to be born free.”

 

Aquamarine contemplated this for a moment.  _ “She emerged outside of the diamond’s order? How exactly is that a good thing; any gem would be thrilled to be in the service of a diamond? She would’ve been shattered the moment she emerged due to her defectivity, but that’s only if she’s given to Yellow Diamond.” _ She thought about this for a moment before closing her eyes, sucking in a breath and asking, “I’m not trying to cause offense or anything, but why is this lifestyle more preferable than serving the diamonds?”

 

“On Earth, we no longer have to be what the diamonds want us to be. We could be who we want; forge our own purpose. Here, we’re free,” said Pearl.

 

Aquamarine smiled. “I think I understand now.”

 

Garnet comes walking out of the house with a knowing smile.

 

“Garnet? What are you doing out here?” Pearl asked.

 

“I want everyone to meet in the living room at 9:30 pm,” she said, her smile not faltering.

 

“Of course; but why?” Pearl asked.

 

“I had a very interesting vision,” said Garnet, still smiling.

 

**. . .**

 

**(Human Zoo)**

 

“And this is the observation room. This is where we go to see the humans in the habitat,” Jay explained as she led Amethyst into a room she’s never seen before.

 

“What’s that thing?” she asked, pointing to a floating globe shrouded in bright light.

 

“That’s the observation orb. We use it to view the habitat.”

 

“But there’s nothing on it,” said Amethyst.

 

“That’s because it’s not on right now. Just watch,” Jay placed her hand on the orb, causing it to glow. Amethyst watched in awe as the scene around them changed and instead of standing in the observation room, they were standing in the human habitat.

 

“Woah!” said Amethyst.

 

“Impressive, right?” Jay asked, smiling.

 

Amethyst silently nodded and looked around in astonishment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one the zoomens started running toward her, playfully giggling.

 

“Woah! Hold on, pal. You might wanna slow--” Amethyst cut her sentence short as the zooman ran straight through her, surprising the confused quartz.

 

“Holy smokes! Jay, are we ghost?” she asked, shocked.

 

“I don’t know what a ghost is, but trust me, we’re not that,” she replied. “The observation orb is projecting the scenery of the habitat onto the walls and floor of the room, along with any living or non-living entity within the habitat.”

 

“Wow! If movie theaters had this kind of tech, they would make a fortune” said Amethyst, astonished. Jay smiled and shook her head, not understanding Amethyst’s sentence, before deactivating the orb, changing the scenery back to the observation room.

 

“Well, that’s the end of the tour. C’mon, let’s go see if I can get you into contact with your friends,” said Jay.

 

“Oh… okay,” said Amethyst, her expression turning sad.

 

The two quartzes walked down the corridor without saying a word to each other. As they were going down the hallway, Jay took notice of how Amethyst was less talkative. Turning to her sister, she was met with Amethyst’s sad expression.

 

“Hey? What’s wrong, sis?” she asked.

 

“It’s nothing. Trust me,” said Amethyst, flatly.

 

“C’mon, M. You can tell me,” said Jay.

 

Amethyst sighed. "Listen, Jay. I'm grateful for everything you guys are doing for me and I appreciate you for looking after my gem while I was regenerating, but if the diamonds find out you've been aiding a rebel, you guys could get into trouble.” A few tears leave her eyes. “I don't want to be the reason you guys get shattered.

 

Jay gave Amethyst a warm smile and gently wiped away her tears before placing her hands on her cheeks.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Amy. No matter what happens, we’ll always be with you,” she said. “We all came from the Earth; born from the same soil. As long as the Earth still stands, we’ll always be together.”

 

“I’m really gonna miss you guys when I get back to Earth,” said Amethyst.

 

“Well, if it helps, try thinking about us whenever you look at the exit holes in the Kindergarten,” said Jay.

 

Amethyst embraced the larger quartz. “I always will. Thanks, sis.”

 

Jay smiles and returns the hug.

 

"To be honest, even if we do get caught, I don’t think we’ll have to worry too much," said Jay.

 

"Why's that?" Amethyst asked.

 

“Because our sister’s a Crystal Gem,” she replied.

 

“Heh. Yeah, whatever,” said Amethyst as they separated.

 

“C’mon, let’s go see if I can establish contact with your friends,” said Jay, walking off.

 

“Coming,” said the smaller quartz. However, before she could take another step, her vision started to become blurry.

 

_ “What the heck?” _ she thought. She then hissed in pain and clutched her head as she was now suffering from an agonizing headache.

 

“M? Are you okay?” Jay asked. Amethyst didn’t reply as she squeezed her eyes shut and started hearing voices from the past.

 

_ “Amethyst! No!” _

 

_ “Don’t do it, Amethyst!” _

 

_ “Guys, I have to. It’s only the way.” _

 

_ “But it’s too risky; there’s no telling if you’ll make it out alive.” _

 

_ “If I don’t do this, all of this would’ve been for nothing.” _

 

_ “But Amethyst, they’ll kill you!” _

 

_ “I’ll be fine. You guys have to trust me on this.” _

 

“M?!”

 

Amethyst was brought back to reality by her sister’s voice.

 

“Are you alright?” Jay asked.

 

“Yeah. I just spaced out for a moment. Don’t worry, I’ll be… AAAUUUGGGHHH!!” Her sentence was cut short by another mind-shattering headache. But unlike the other one, this one caused large tears to flow out of her eyes as the hallway was shrouded by a blue aura. Jay found herself in the same situation, clutching her head as tears poured out of her eyes.”

 

“Jay?! What’s going on?!” Amethyst exclaimed.

 

Despite her vision being distorted by tears, Jay easily made out the blue aura emanating throughout the entire hallway.

 

“Ah, crap,” said Jay.

 

“What? What is it?” Amethyst asked. As if on cue, Carnelian came rushing toward them, tears filling her eyes.

 

“Jay! We have to hide Amethyst! Blue Diamond’s ship is approaching!” Carnelian exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Blue Diamond’s coming, and just when Amethyst was starting to recall what happened. Let’s all hope the Famethyst can make it through. Also, what did Garnet see in her vision? Find out next time. Until then, I’ll see you guys later. Bye.
> 
> AN: Sorry this took so long. School has been hell, nothing new, and I had to study for the SAT’s. Also, I’m constantly working on other stories and chapters, so sometimes I have to make time for them. Plus, I also suffer from ADHD and it makes it hard for me to focus on a lot of my stories. But don’t worry guys, I’ll try harder to update faster next time.
> 
> Credit to:
> 
> UsernamesAreForWeaklings: co-author and editor.


End file.
